


and they were neighbors

by whatheship



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slow Burn, Suburban AU, Title In Progress, i had these little interaction ideas in my head, so here we go smh, this is my first work on this site im shook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatheship/pseuds/whatheship
Summary: Suburban AU- but this time it's with the cast of Doctor Strange.





	and they were neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 I know ship stuff is small for this side of the fandom so I'm glad to contribute!!

Saturday morning found Karl already out of bed. He completed the morning preliminaries, showering and brushing his teeth, so then he could dress comfortably in his lime green bath robe, monogrammed with his own initials.The ray of sunlight pouring through the windows led his path as he strolled down the carpeted stairwell.

He spent a few minutes in his kitchen preparing tea. Karl took out his homemade china, which consisted of a kettle, and a pair of teacups specially crafted by hand. It made him proud to unlock these beauties from the cupboard every morning. 

 

One of his closest neighbors, an older man named Wong, recommended he should try a small hobby to take Karl’s mind off his ex-boyfriend. So he had spent a few weeks prior at a pottery class. It didn’t do the trick at all, and he had a bad feeling Wong knew it too.  
But once he was done perfecting the tea set he wanted to make, he quit, just like that. Typed a formal letter of resignation, emailed it to the teacher and everything.  
There was no reason to prolong his stay at that class. He had learned what he needed in time to make something great, though his feelings about his ex never changed. 

Karl didn’t characterize himself as a stubborn person. He just had a hard time letting go. Forgiving, and most importantly, forgetting.

 

The hiss of the kettle snatched him away from his thoughts. Karl took the kettle, and poured the water into the cup halfway. He then applied a few fresh herbs from a clear jar sitting at the base of the counter. 

Also, he didn’t forget to go without an empty stomach- Karl wasn’t that irresponsible. Sometimes he drank his tea along with a few pieces of jam on toast, croissants, or even an occasional bowl of fruit.

When he was done with his meal, he would clean off his plate and cup, and leave it to air dry. Karl started every morning like this.

When he was done with breakfast, he returned to his room to get dressed for the day. 

Once he stepped outside, the sun was brighter and harsher than he expected. Luckily, Karl could take the heat. He was wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts, something for him to easily sweat in while he mowed the lawn.

As he stepped down from the porch, he saluted to keep the sun out of his eyes so he could try to look across the street.

Wedged between the typical two story houses was a pretty white mansion. It was about an extra level higher than all the other houses in the neighborhood. It was magnificently larger than his own, and it had just recently been taken off the market.

That “for sale” sign had been standing out on the sidewalk for months. And with this part of the suburbs being a small community, everyone seemed to want to gossip about who the new homeowner might be. But just as the rumors simmered down, the “for sale” sign was finally taken off the walkway.

Karl dragged the mower onto the grass. He suspected whoever bought that house had a good deal of money, and probably more well off than he ever could imagine. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud. He wasn't the kind of man to gossip regularly either. Karl was more susceptible to truths and facts.

As soon as he turned the mower on and began the small trek across his yard, a black lamborghini drove to a smooth stop on the opposite side of the street. 

Out popped the head of who Karl expected to be the new neighbor. A man, probably around the same age as himself, with gray streaks in his hair, stepped out into the hot summer air, donning what looked to be a shiny new black vest, and jeans that complimented his whole ensemble.

Now, Karl Mordo was a simple man, with few pleasures and a humble lifestyle, but it seemed that this new neighbor was already in the midst of changing all that.

Once the man took a good look around by turning his long, slender neck left and right to view both sides of the street, they finally laid eyes on one another. Silver eyes met black, and it would take Karl a few seconds later to remember to start breathing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'll post a new chapter every time I finish writing the chapter that follows so I don't feel like I need to rush to write things. Also, school is starting up for me at this time, so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update things. But thanks for reading anyway~


End file.
